


Subterfuge

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [653]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedCurveball! Brains and Penny number 77 =  fake relationship aufor the AU Meme
Relationships: Brains/Penny
Series: prompt ficlets [653]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 8





	Subterfuge

“Hiram!” 

Brains has never heard her Ladyship sounding so harried. “Yes?” he asks, squashing the instinct to add “ma’am” – Penny had been quite clear that was not necessary the first and last time he’d applied the honorific.

“I need a favour. And it’s a big one,” she adds, taking his hand and inspecting his fingers.

He raises an eyebrow. “Ye-es? And what does it have to do with my hands?”

She let him go and begins to rifle through her slim, fashionable purse. “Because I need to know what size ring you wear.” She smiles sweetly. “It’s part of the favour. And I need you to say yes.” Her smile widens at his skeptical look. “Please, Hiram. None of my usual suspects are here. Aha,” she adds, pulling out a simple, masculine band. “John’s should fit you.”

“John’s what?”

“Wedding ring. He’s my usual fake fiancé, but the annoying boy stayed in space and stood me up!”

“There was that meteor storm…” Hiram began slowly, latching onto the one fact he had answers for.

“Oh, tish tosh. Here,” she slides the ring onto his finger before he could protest. “Let me just-” she shuffled her own jewellery until a simple diamond in a band of matching metal was on her right ring finger. “There, perfect. Now, Hiram, would you make me a happy girl and be my fiancé for this party.”

“Why do you of all people need a fiancé?”

She rolls her eyes, her expression darkening. “Let’s just say a single lady of a certain class is a target for certain attentions I would rather not have to deal with. Please, Hiram, I just saw how many aunties are on the guest list, and I am a desperate woman! Desperate!”

Hiram laughed despite himself, taken with her big pleading eyes. “How can I turn my fiancé down?”

“Yay,” Penny cheered quietly, and Hiram no longer had to fake smitten. He was still smiling at her fondly as they walked into the party and made all the aunties sigh.


End file.
